Je ne suis pas un poète
by Last-Heaven
Summary: Pour te faire découvrir mon être façon verlaine, je te dis juste je t'aime... [OS] Correspondance anonyme entre Draco et Hermione. Les sentiments évoluent. Mais les préjugés sont là...Cadeau à Rekha!


**Auteur : **Last-Heaven

**Disclamer : **Persos pas à moi.

**Note : **Slash HG/DM, cadeau à Rekha… car je lui avais promis mdr ! (Ps : La suite de « Sur le chemin de la Vie » arrive ! Patience !)

* * *

**Je ne suis pas poète, pour vous dévoiler mon être façon Verlaine, je vous dis juste « je t'aime »**

* * *

_Résumé des Lettres précédentes que l'auteur a la flemme d'écrire… (peut-être un jour ?) :_

Draco entretient une correspondance anonyme avec Hermione. Celui-ci pense qu'elle pourra l'aider à intégrer les forces du bien. Il a confiance en elle.

Hermione elle, sait qu'il s'agit d'un serpentard. Elle l'écoute néanmoins, attentive au fait d'avoir un nouvel allié.

**Lettre 12 – Draco à Hermione -**

Mon père m'avait dit un jour,

C'était son seul mot d'amour :

Je suis fièr de toi,

Bientôt tu seras comme un Roi !

Dès que le Seigneur aura vaincu,

Ces moldus auront perdus,

Et nous savourerons à cœur battant,

La récompense de cet instant.

Ces doux mots étaient prometteurs.

Ils suffisaient pour réchauffer mon cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui celui-ci est vide,

Vide de ces relations insipides.

Je n'en peux plus, aide moi !

Ces personnes n'aime que mon minois.

Et si jamais je devais en épouser une,

Le tombeau serait notre chambre commune.

**Lettre 13 – Hermione à Draco –**

Oh mon pauvre, comme je te plains.

Tu ne peux pas y aller par quatre chemins !

Dis leur ce que tu ressens,

Ils sont tout de même tes parents !

Je suis sure qu'ils t'aiment au-delà de tout,

Même si ce n'est qu'un rêve à tout goût.

J'espère que tout s'arrangera,

Sinon, je serais toujours là !

**Lettre 14 – Draco à Hermione –**

Tes mots m'emplissent de joie,

Depuis je suis comme ça quand je te vois.

Mais malheureusement je dois me cacher,

Comprendras-tu ma lâcheté ?

Mes sentiments pour toi ont changés.

Je ne pourrais jamais plus t'oublier,

Pardon si je transgresse la Loi,

Mais moi, ce n'est pas ainsi que je la conçoit.

Je sais que la guerre est dure.

Je sais que la guerre nous rend impurs.

Je sais aussi qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher.

Mais comment un cœur pourrait-il s'en empecher ?

**Lettre 15 – Draco à Hermione –**

Aucune réponse de toi je n'ai trouvé,

Pardon de t'avoir contrarié.

Je te jure de faire taire mon cœur,

Si je peux empêcher tes pleurs.

Une déclaration je ne ferais pas,

Car les lettres ne sont pas faites pour ça.

Rendez voux ce soir sur le campus !

Je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

* * *

**xOxOxOxOx**

* * *

Le soir venu, une jeune rousse attendait, assise sur l'herbe fraiche.

Si la lune avait éclairé son visage, on aurait pu y voir de la tendresse.

Une ombre se faufile derrière la silhouette féminine.

On peut distinguer un corps musclé, mais pas trop. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau.

La rousse se retourne, l'air enfantine.

Tout ce qu'elle voit n'est que cheveux platines.

Son regard dérive vers le bas, là où l'attendent deux bras….

Trois mots sont prononcés :

« Je t'aime »

Un hurlement est distingué :

« Toi ? Comment ? Tu m'as menti sale traître ! Tu n'es autre que DRACO MALFOY ! DISPARAIS JE TE DETESTE ! Ces beaux texte, ils ne devaient surement pas être de toi ! Pars ! Tu n'est qu'un sale petit manipulateur !»

Un regard éffrayé, désemparé.

Eh oui, il s'était trompé.

La silhouette masculine pars, courant même s'il n'allait nulle part.

Il s'enferme dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

Il prend sa plume pour la dernière fois, en signe d'adieu.

**

* * *

**

xOxOxOxOx

* * *

**Lettre 16, la dernière –Draco à Hermione-**

Chère Amie,

Je ne puis même pas vous appeler ainsi.

Je pensais que vous aviez compris,

Que mon cœur avait été conquis.

Mais voyez vous, même les plus forts font des erreur,

La mienne est devenue terreur,

Vous avoir écrit est mon malheur,

Je ne comettrais plus jamais la même erreur.

Vous m'avez rejeté car vous ne me croyez

Capable d'écrire de si somptueux mots croisés,

A gauche à droite, on inverse les places,

Mais désormais mes lettres sont de glace.

Je vous déteste autant que je vous aime

Votre beautée requiert ma haine

Vous n'êtes qu'une boite de Pandore

Ayant dérobé mon plus beau trésors.

Celui-ci est désormais en votre possession

Là où l'amour est une légion,

Jamais vous ne pourrez vous en débarasser,

Car a jamais, il vous est lié.

Mon cœur ne souffre pas,

Puisqu'il n'est plus dans mes bras.

Il est désormais attaché au votre

Fidèle spectateur de ses futurs apôtres.

Voyez ma chère, là où vos préjugés vous ont menés

Jamais le temps ne pourra être retourné

Et si cela était fait

Je ne vous le pardonnerrais.

Je ne vous en veux pas,

Ca devait être comme ça,

Vous êtes la lumière,

Et moi six pieds sous terre.

Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire,

Avant de finir comme les Pharaons :

Pardon

Pardon

Car je ne suis pas un poète

Pour vous dévoiler mon être

Façon Verlaine

Je vous dis juste « Je t'aime »

* * *

**xOxOxOxOx

* * *

**

Dans une chambre lugubre, désormais vide de toute forme de vie, gît, Draco Malfoy.

Sa respiration n'est pas régulière. Sa poitrine ne se soulève presque plus.

Mais qu'importe, puisque son cœur n'y est plus.

Draco Malfoy est mort… ?

* * *

**xOxOxOxOx

* * *

**

Dans une autre pièce du château, un hiboux apporte une lettre. La personne à qui est destiné celle-ci l'ouvre avec empressement, les mains tremblantes.

Après lecture, ses yeux deviennent humides.

Elle se laisse tomber par terre, sanglotante.

Trouveras-t-elle le courage de se relever, et peut-être sauver la personne qu'elle aurait-pu aimer ?

* * *

**THE END !

* * *

**

L-H : Fuhuhuh. Un peu déçue par les rimes à deux balles mais bon, on fait avec ! Je teste un nouveau style d'écriture… Ca dérange quelqu'un ? èoé

J'espère que tu as apprécié Rekha et hum… Reviews pour séquelle ? XD (Dites moi si ça en vaut le coup car si ce fic ne plait qu'a moi... / Je vous laisse imaginer la fin ... Puisque moi je la connais xDD mwahahah!)


End file.
